The Pax Games
by Pax Cronin
Summary: The Pax Pals have been reaped for the Hunger Games, now it's up to them to get out alive. This is a collaboration between FireJayGames, Pax Cronin, newbie11, and nb1998 with special cameos of other awesome writers! Read it, review it, explode from amazement! You get to pick who wins! Vote here /topic/112622/66351103/1/
1. Opening

The Pax Games

A Delightfully Terrifying Collaboration Among the Pax Pals

After a sadistic President reinstated the Hunger Games, promising the Capitol a horrific return, the Districts were shaken to their core. More Hunger Games, more death, more oppression. These Hunger Games would be different, instead of a NORMAL Games the tributes would be abducted from their homes, without warning, briefed of the upcoming events, and then forced to forget their memories. The winner doesn't just get to live, riches, and fame, but their lives and memories back. Who will win, who will die, and who will emerge a victor.

These Games will consist of the POV of 5 unlucky tributes. And they will be writen by:

Pax Cronin

newbie11

nb1998

FireJayGames

and the newest Pax Pal!


	2. The President's Announcement

**President Alexander Zent Announcement:**

I strut my way to the podium and triumphantly look out over the audience. Mine everyone out there is mine to play with. I pick out someone in the crowd; if I wanted to I could kill them, now, on the spot. No one would question it.

The crowd cheers as I take the podium and address them, "My fellow citizens of Panem! The reign of the rebel leader Paylor is over!" I boom over the microphone, I let the excitement emanate over the square as I continue, "The rebels may have destroyed what we used to have, but now I promise to rebuild it!" More cheering from the crowd, they have no idea what bomb I am about to drop on them, "To celebrate the triumphant return of peace I will reinstate the Hunger Games!" The crowd roars with cheers, knowing that the rebel reign is over, and now, now they can watch the Hunger Games again. I know that the districts are silent; maybe some people have killed themselves. I don't know, nor do I care.

I wait for the excitement to calm down, "These Games will take place on the anniversary of the old Games, and new arenas will be built, even deadlier, even scarier. In addition, these Games will have a twist each year. And every four years double the amount of tributes will be selected!" The crowd cheers some more, now they will see double the bloodbath every four years! Much better than 25 like last time.

"This year the twist will be 'surprise'! There will be no public reapings this year, instead the tributes will be picked in secret and the tributes will be abducted in the night at random. Their memories will be erased and they will be forced to fight." The audience goes berserk, screaming in excitement. I smile and wave to the crowd and retreat back to my mansion, leaving the nation of Panem ecstatic, but at the same time frightened. Children from 12 to 18 will cower in fear, the reapings won't be for a matter of months, it's only January the Games won't be until May.


	3. The Gamemaker

POV: Head Gamemaker Genevieve Nordstroem

"Sir," says my assistant Poppy, "the President has arrived." I slowly look up as she stands by the door. She is new here, hence why she is my assistant. Her bronze hair and tan skin showed her youth. I could tell she had some work done because she shows no signs of wrinkles, which tend to grow on you when you start working in the business of killing tributes.

"Where is he?" I reply.

"Sir, he's just arrived," she checks her communicator, "he's on floor nine, ten."

"Ok Poppy!" I cut her off to stop the nerves, we're on the 20th floor and the President is quickly ascending to me, he wants the news on the arena, the traps, the plots to kill of as many tributes as possible. I see a piece of trash paper on the floor, "No!" I scream, "Poppy! Get that paper!"

She fidgets around until she finds it, "Sir he's on the 19th floor!"

"Poppy!"

"Yes sir!" she says as she gets the paper and stuffs it into her mandatory white shirt. "Sir he's out of the elevator! Twenty seconds to arrival!"

My heart pounds as I picture his slender body and midnight hair, walking down the long hallway to the control room. Rumor has it that he is the bastard son of an old Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. But that's a rumor that anyone who thought it was true, would be killed.

The glass doors open and lead by two Peacekeepers, the President struts in, "Ah, I love the smell of computers and holograms in the morning!" He says aloud, Poppy tries to hide behind her computer clip-board. "So, how's the arena going? I hope the theme is treating you well?"

I nod, "Yes Mr. President, I think you'll find it worthy, let me just say _it will end with a 'bang'_!" I say hitting a few buttons on my touchscreen and the arena pops up on the hologram in the middle of the room. I walk over with a metal wand and point to specific points in the arena.

The President nods, "Genevieve, now do we any _new _muttations or traps this year?"

I am hesitant to tell him my big surprise that will happen at the end of the Games. I do have some new mutts that I would love to show off, "Yes sir," I say hitting more buttons to the slide show of mutts. "Like always sir, we have the mockingjays in the arena."

He cuts me off, "No-no mockingjays!" He booms, "A mockingjay started the revolution that led to rebel-rule! NO mockingjays!"

"Yes, yes sir," I say softly, "Poppy, kill the mockingjays."

She nods, "Already on it."

"Good!" Booms the President, "Now, how long until the arena is done."

"Four months, sir."

"Four months, sixteen hours, 53 seconds," says Poppy.

"Very good, Genevieve you have a knack for this!" the President says, "Boys, back to the mansion!"

And he came like he left, as fast as lightning.

* * *

**A/N: Liking it so far? I sure hope so! Did you like meeting the Gamemaker who will try to kill off your favorite authors? Want to decide who will be Victor? Vote here: topic/112622/66351103/1/**


	4. The Peacekeeper: Blood Will be Shed

**A/N: Yes I know, all you want is the Bloodbath, but to hold you off for a while, here is a short chapter about the abductions in the President's POV. Remember to vote for your favorite Pax Pal! topic/112622/66351103/1/**

* * *

Blood Will Be Shed

"Mr. President," says the Head Peacekeeper Marcus Adelty, "the abductions have gone as planned."

"Good," I say with a wicked smile, "any problems?"

Adelty fidgets, "You're not going to like what I have to say but, a citizen was shot during one of them."

The old rose garden where he had met me turns silent, "What do you mean?" I ask, plucking a striking red rose off a stem and carefully holding it in my hand.

"A mother from ten, sir," he replies, lowering his head.

"Was she _in _the way?"

"Ye-yes sir," he says, "While-while we were extracting her daughter she broke open the door and tried to get us to let her go."

"Is she dead?" I ask

"Yes sir, shot in the head."

I nod, "Blood," I say showing a prick in my finger from the rose, "must be shed in order to keep peace," I look up to see Adelty is choking back tears, "no?"

"No, no sir, you're correct, blood must be shed," he says, a tear running down his soft pink face.

"Good," I say, "you're dismissed."

Adelty leaves but I remain, looking at the blood on the thorn, "Blood **WILL **be shed."


	5. SponsoringHow to's

Outside Interaction Rules

How to Sponsor a Tribute:

Fill out this form:

Tribute you are sponsoring:

What you are giving them:

Note included:

You may give the following to tributes:

If it has (2x) then that's how many that people MUST sponsor to get the gift

Loaf of bread

Uncooked Fish

Soup

Uncooked beef

Water Purifier

Burn Medicine

Infection Medicine

Asthma Medicine

Irritation Cream

Bandages

Sword (4x)

Sleeve of knives (2x)

Axe (4x)

Spear (2x)

Slingshot

Blowgun (3x)

Bow with five arrows (5x)

Fire starting supplies

Tent (3x)

Katniss's backpack (6x)

(Contains night vision goggles, empty water bottle, and a bungee cord)

Pax's Amazo-pack (15x)

(Contains five of your choice)(the person who started the drive to sponsor it will pick)

You may not sponsor yourself! And you can only sponsor ONCE! Pick wisely!

Pax


	6. Abduction: District 3 FireJayGames

**Pax: And here we have it ladies and gentlemen! The first entry for the Pax Games! Remember the poll is still open so you can still vote for who you want to win! Here is the FireJayGames's character's abduction! Make sure you review and show your support!**

* * *

Spark!" My eyes fly open as my little sister jumps on top of my bed, throwing her skinny arms around me. "You're still here!" I wrap my arms around her and stifle a yawn. This has been happening for the past week- every morning, as soon as Electra wakes up, she runs into my room to make sure I'm still there.

The announcement about the Hunger Games has everyone in the Districts worried. Just reinstating the Hunger Games is terrible enough, but being reaped in secret, then abducted in the middle of the night and taken to the arena... horrifying. Especially since no one knows exactly when these "reapings" will take place; all we have is a general idea based on when the Hunger Games were held years ago.

I pull back and am startled to find tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" I ask, instantly concerned. Electra is usually a happy, upbeat person, and it's strange to see her like this.

"I just d-don't know what I would d-do if you were t-t-taken," she wails.

I put my hands on her shoulders and stare into her bright green eyes, which mirror my own. "Don't worry. It's okay. I'm okay. Everything will be fine," I pull her close to me and stroke her long, dirty blonde hair. I bite my lip, instantly regretting my choice of words. Everything is _not_ fine, and I'm _not_ safe. No one is. But it's not me I'm worried about- it's her. If she's taken, I can't volunteer for her. I hear they were allowed to volunteer in the old days, and the girl who sparked the Rebellion volunteered for her little sister.

Electra pulls back and wipes her eyes, which have turned bluish from the tears. She tries to smile, but it comes out more like a grimace. "Come on, bug," I say, taking her hand and pulling her out of my bed. "Let's go get some breakfast."

It's quiet in the house, just like every other morning. My parents left for their job at the factory that puts together the fancy Capitol televisions at dawn, just like every other morning. They took my little four-year-old brother, Volt, to my Aunt's house. She takes care of him while my parents are at work and Electra and I are at school, and we pick him up on the way home.

I open the cabinet to get a pan to cook some eggs and smile when I see the note from my Father:

_Good morning Sunshine. Let your light shine on the path to greatness. -Dad_

Every morning he writes a note and leaves it in the kitchen for me to find when I make breakfast. It's always something cute and inspirational, like this- a way to say good morning to me because he can't say it in person. I fold the note and tuck it in my pocket, then grab some eggs and turn on the little griddle.

...

School was long and boring, just like always. I honestly can't stand some of the people there. You would think, being from District Three, the people would all be smart and quiet and kind. But no, most of them are loud, obnoxious, and stupid.

"I can't wait till I can go to school like a big kid!" Volt says as we go through the door.

"Yes, you can," I mutter under my breath.

"Spark, I'm hungry," he says, pulling on my hand to get my attention.

"Fine, what do you want?" I sigh, rubbing my eyes. I can never get a moment to myself, there's always something to do- helping Electra with her homework, making dinner, entertaining Volt.

"Eggs!" he yells before he runs away on his chubby toddler legs. I sigh and get back to work. At least if I'm reaped I won't have to worry about the tons of homework I have.

...

"Spark?"

"Huh?" I jump at the voice. Apparently I had fallen asleep doing my homework, because I am at my desk and a piece of paper is stuck to my cheek.

My Mom walks in, gently closing the door behind her. "Are you okay, honey?" I can see the guilt in her eyes. My eyes. I know she doesn't want me to have to give up my life to take care of Volt and Electra, but we have no other choice.

"Fine," I rub my eyes with the backs of my hands.

She strokes my hair softly. It feels good. "Maybe you should get some rest." she says gently.

"Mom, I have to do all this work," I gesture at the pile that doesn't seem to be growing any smaller no matter what I do.

"Maybe you should take a day off tomorrow," she suggests, smiling a little.

"Should I?" I close my eyes for just a moment to rest them.

At least it feels like a moment.

I come to when someone sets me gently on my bed. "Wha happened?" I ask groggily.

"You fell asleep," I see my Dad's face, so familiar behind his glasses and his wild hair.

"Oh. Oops," I close my eyes again, too tired to really care.

"Goodnight, Spark. I love you," I can't even get the energy to say goodnight back. He presses his lips gently to my forehead, and I black out.

...

I've always been a deep sleeper. So, unfortunately, I had no idea someone had snuck into my room until I was already gagged.

I thrash around in my captor's rough arms, so unlike my Father's, trying to wriggle my way free. "Weh wee g-" I'm cut off by a dry gag, and my eyes tear up. More hands come, and my arms are being tied behind my back. I try to say, "Noooo!", but it comes out more like "Woooo!"

One of the people slaps me. I stop crying out, the sharp sting of the hit stunning me into silence. I've never been hit before; my parents would never do that to us. Reapings didn't happen like this in the old days, did they? "Shut up, Spark Ender," a Peacekeeper says, glaring at me through his visor with glowing hazel eyes.

I start crying. Because of being taken, because of the slap, because of the thought of Electra running into my room tomorrow and finding me gone. I hate myself for it, but the tears start falling with gagged sobs. I have no control over my limbs, and I have nothing to look at but the sneering Peacekeeper as I think of my family and the pain they will be going through.

A needle enters my arm, and my vision starts to go fuzzy as we make our way through a hovercraft. A blissful numbing sensation courses through me, and I am left with no pain, no worries, and no thoughts of my family.

...

I open my eyes and look around. I am in a bright white room with nothing in it but the chair I am chained to.

I hear the clicking of heels on a tile floor and fix my eyes on the door. It opens smoothly and a Peacekeeper strolls in with his gun hanging casually. His glowing hazel eyes watch me carefully, like he expects me to say something. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, because I am gagged.

"You are in the Capitol," he says, to my utter shock and dismay, "You were picked for the 76th Hunger Games, and you will be thrown into the arena when the hovercraft lands. You will immediately start the fight for survival, or die. May the odds be ever in your favor." He says all this in a bored monotone, like he is reciting it from a speech and the matter of my life is unimportant to him.

He walks out of the room, leaving me with those happy thoughts. I glare at the spot where he was just standing moments before.

That's when the fear overcomes me. My head hangs down and I try to keep my breathing normal, but I feel sick to my stomach. So this is what being reaped felt like all those years ago.

I see a piece of paper sticking out of my pocket. Perplexed, I struggle to reach it with my chained hand. I just manage to read it and clasp the edge between the tips of my fingers. I drag it closer and unfold it with difficulty; pretty much an impossible task with one hand that's chained behind your back. It almost slips once or twice, and I'm afraid someone will come back before I can read it. After a few minutes I finally manage to get it open. My eyes trail across an unfamiliar scrawl:

_Good morning Sunshine. Let your light shine on the path to greatness. -Dad_

Dad? I look at the crumpled note and read it again, but nothing clicks. Who is this "Dad?" What does the word even mean? I frown and clench the paper into my fist. I'll have to keep it with me in the arena so I can figure out who this mysterious person is.

All of a sudden I start to feel tired. I can't tell if it's just the Capitol playing tricks on me or if I'm really just tired. But whatever it is, I fall asleep, the troubling note still on my mind.


	7. Abduction: District 4 newbie11

**Pax: Second update! Woot woot! Here's newbie11's story! District 4! Enjoy! Remember to vote for your favorite on the forum!**

* * *

_I'm swimming, the sun bright in the sky. I have a backpack on my back, and a Hunger Games uniform on. There's a spear strapped to my back, and an enemy pursuing. This is the final two, me verses whatever-their-name-is, and I'm leading him into water. A place of my strength, I am born and bred of District 4 after all. He throws a dart at me; I quickly dive under and hold my breath. I swim closer, closer, he's a non-swimmer. He's afraid to come deeper, and he's trapped. The rocks are right behind him, forming a wall. Escape is hopeless. I go faster, and bring my head up, lunging my spear into his heart. BOOM! I win, game over. _

Light dances across my eyelids, waking me from the wonderful dream. It's my usual dream, of winning the Hunger Games. I'm only 12, but if I were thrown in right now I would so win. No doubt about it.

But I very well could be tossed in right now. The reaping is a different kind than the older kind; the tributes are reaped without knowing it. Then abducted. I hope that I'm picked…

"Acqua get up already! You're going to be late for 6 o'clock training!" That would be my mom. She's a great mom, not too happy with my choice of being a career. But she supports it anyway. But, she is happy with my choice of swimming. By 6 o'clock training she means my swim training. Competitive of course. I passed the lessons too quickly. Fastest on the team.

Second best is never good enough. I've been raised that way by my dad, he's not career material but he loves it. He brings me to career training, and even pays for over-time training. Don't get the wrong idea; we aren't rich, just smart.

My younger sister is no career, and she's pointed that out multiple times. She highly detests the games –and me for that matter. She thinks that I'm a horrible creature, and should go to the games to die. I'll go to the games, but I won't die. Guaranteed.

I don't reply, she already knows that I'll be ready soon. I jump out of bed and zoom around my room, slipping my bathing suit on, and putting some shorts and a t-shirt over top.

Before she can yell again I'm down the stairs, and out the door. I always walk there, or run there. Depends on how late I am. I'm quite late, so I sprint the 3 blocks to the beach. I like to be on time, never been late once. Not about to break that streak now.

I arrive on the beach, and find the coach. "'Bout time, little Acqua." He's intent on calling me 'Little Acqua' since I'm the youngest on the team.

"I'm 5 minutes early, sir." He nods, grinning cheekily.

"Since you're so early, give me a deep dive and 500m of freestyle! Move, move, move!" He yells, this is normal. Oh well, time to train.

I hop into the cold water, feeling all at home. Best to do the 500m first, just to get it over with. I swim, all the way out to the pillar of stone marked 500. It marks that it's 500 meters from shore. I wave to the beach, then give my all on the way back.

"Great job Acqua, time for your deep dives practice." I get up to the beach, then to the special section for deep dives. It's the top of a low cliff, made entirely of stone. The water below it goes to about 50 feet down. It's perfect.

I get into position, and raise my arms into the perfect form, then, I bend my knees, and push up, then I make myself soar through the air, turning to a straight way down. Then my extended arms meet the cool water, followed by my face, and the rest of me.  
I make my legs kick as hard as they can, then I'm at the surface. Perfect. I make my way back to the beach. "Hey, Coach Eauric, do you think I could camp out on the beach tonight? For overnight training, of course."

"Why, of course dearie!" He winks "And the training center's right up the beach too! You might want to dry off and get there, shorty." I smile and wave to him as I run off of the beach, drying as I go. Eventually I'm dry enough, and slip back into my shorts and t-shirt.

The Training Center is one of the best places in the district! Well, to me anyway, my sister finds it "the center of evil and barbarianism"

I enter through the door, and head to the spears area. It's my preferred weapon, so of course, it's my best. Most here use a trident, but a spear is almost similar. But not.

I pick one of the few spears, and throw it at the farthest dummy. Dead center. Perfect, take that! I throw more, each the exact same place. Bulls-eye.

"You better get going young lady! Today's a holiday, you're lucky I let you train. I kicked out all the others." I nod, and scurry back to the beach.

"Aye, shorty, did he kick you out?" My coach inquires jokingly.

"Yeah, I was the only one he let in." I reply, my coach knows how intense I can get.

I walk over to the edge of the water. "How many meters, coach?"

"Training isn't just for weapons. It's about survival too." He pauses for a moment "I'm talking about your career training, silly. There's more to it than fighting." He grins, and I know that today will be harder than usual.

**/O/O/O/O/O/ **

He brings two spears out of his little shed, he also brought some nets. "I'm teaching you how to fish." He grins his sailor grin, I'm in good hands.

Eauric wades into the water, and he stands as still as can be. He waits, and waits in silence. "How long will this be, coach?" I yell out to him. Patience is not of my strengths.

"Be patient, shorty." He chides. All I do is groan. He chuckles in response.

Finally he drops the net in the water, and stabs what's inside with his spear. "Why do you use the net?" I ask, he could've nailed the fish without it.

"Going without the net is the way of the arrogant, soon they become careless, and miss. What would become of them then? They starve." I nod. Arrogance is a weakness, it needs to be quashed. The other careers are arrogant killers, who will most likely grow careless. I might grow careless as well. Only time will tell…

"Acqua, you're my best swimmer. I've seen you grow. I want to make sure that you learn this, this is an important lesson, though you may not realize it now." He says.  
"Yeah, I know patience is important. And never grow arrogant." I say.

"You don't get the lesson quite yet, shorty. Someday soon perhaps…" I stand puzzled, what kind of a lesson is that?

"Thanks, coach. May I please try fishing now?"

"Aye, shorty. Go on ahead." I smile and wade in, this can't be too hard.

I stand next to coach, ready for anything. I hold my spear ready for the attack, and my net loosely. A fish comes over and I drop the net on them. Then I let my spear stab where the fish is. I lift my net carefully, and inside is my fish.

"Was that good?" I ask excitedly.

"It was the way most would do, aye, it was fine for now." I grin, I did it! He pats my back, and tells me to swim 600 meters. The warm moment is now over.

**/O/O/O/O/O/ **

I finished the 600 in record time, and got back to the beach. I smelled fish cooking, and I saw coach tending a bonfire.

"Dinner soon. Set up yer tent, shorty." I giggle lightly, and get to the shed for the tent. I peer inside, easily finding the tent. Pulling it out, I race back to the beach, and set it up. About 10 meters away from the bonfire is good.

"Dinner shorty!" coach calls.

I zoom away from my completed tent, and race to coach. He hands me a plate of fish, and we eat in silence.

Shortly we're both done, and I'm sent to my tent for the night. But I won't sleep for a while. I have this day to remember, and a little note-to-self of never becoming an arrogant loser.

**/O/O/O/O/O/ **

I slowly let my head hit the pillow, and close my eyes. Sweet dreams await me. I wonder what my victory will be like tonight.

_I run, I run as fast as I can. Right into the mouth of the Cornucopia. I need weapons, so I can own here in the bloodbath. I pick up two spears, just in case. I go around, killing all who come close, none from my alliance of course, that would be unnecessary—_What was that? I hear people coming, edging closer to my tent. I continue to keep my eyes shut, and my breathing calm. If they think that I'm easy to take, then let them. If they aren't from the Capitol, then I'll whoop their butts.

A man in white enters my tent, and lifts me from my bed."We know you're awake, Acqua Jacenthe." I start to struggle, though I probably shouldn't. A few more enter, they tie my hands, and carry me off. They inject something in my arm. Who am I? Where am I going? These questions plague my mind as I fall back asleep and they carry me away.

**/O/O/O/O/O/ **

I awake to a bright white room. I'm chained to a chair, and a peacekeeper is standing in front of me.

Click!

"You are in the Capitol." That explains everything "You were picked for the 76th Hunger Games, you will be thrown into the arena when the hover craft lands. You will immediately start the fight for survival, or die. May the odds be ever in your favor." With that I heard another click, and I fell back to sleep. Sweet dreams of the games in mind…


	8. Abduction: District 6 Pax Cronin

"Ardan!" My mother shakes me awake, as I try to hide a smile, she knows that I'm awake, I just don't feel like getting up. When I finally give in she sighs with relief, "Ardan! Don't play like that! The family will be here shortly!"

I groan, "Why are we doing this on reaping day?" I ask.

"Because, we haven't had the Hunger Games since I was a baby, and your great-uncle won the Games!" she chirps,

My grandfather's brother, Pax, won the 72nd Hunger Games. My grandfather tells me stories about his win a ring of fire had encompassed the arena, killing the girl from District 1, Pax, the boy from District 2, and the boy from eleven had to fight to the death, Pax triumphantly won by stabbing the District 2 boy.

I force myself out of bed and I begin to get dressed, "I left your clothes out!" my mom yells from the living room, where she had called for me minutes earlier.

I look dismally at the blue shirt with my khaki pants; I look at myself in the mirror: my dark brown hair is similar to Pax's, even though he's my uncle.

I walk out of my room when I'm done getting changing, when I get there I see my father, hunched over the his chair as he watches the television coverage of President Zent being interviewed about the Games, he's trying to get all of the information out of him as possible. Every word he says, written on a small pad and pencil in my father's shaking hand.

"Dad," I say, trying to talk him out of a trance, "did you find anything?"

"No, not yet Ardan!" he answers. He barely looks up at me as he continues to write the words coming from Zent's mouth.

I force myself to sit down across from the television, luckily enough, a Presidential Announcement breaks through the normal program. The National Anthem plays as the President steps out: "My fellow citizens of Panem,"

"He doesn't deserve to call himself a citizen of Panem!" he erupts

The President continues, "As you very well know, the abductions for the 76th Annual Hunger Games will be tonight. Tonight, I instruct all residents of Panem to not resist the Peacekeepers that MAY enter their homes. Please be advised that IF a Peacekeeper Cluster is abducting your child, you must LEAVE THEM ALONE! It is a crime to interfere with them! All violators will be prosecuted. Thank you." The seal overtakes the screen and the Anthem plays, I look to my father who has his face buried.

"Dad, you should go lie down," I say concerned.

"Ardan, please," he says, looking up, tears in his eyes, "I was too young to understand the Games but now, now I do. The Capitol is evil; they take children from their homes and force them to kill each other, they walk into town and kill whoever walks into their path. They've killed millions, Ardan, millions"

"Rom!" yells to my father. She runs over, "Romulus Cronin! Stop! Just stop!" she is red with rage, "Ardan is probably scared enough!"

I'm not; the odds of me being picked are slim to none. District 6 is packed with kids my age, even though during the Second Rebellion, we were heavily bombed on both sides for our factories, we rebuilt because of the need for hovercrafts and trains. Many refugees came here after the rebellion.

I hear the doorbell ring: it's my uncle Geo who I cannot stand, he's my mother's brother and a free-loading, morphling using, he cares for no one, except for my mom. He brings his twins with him everywhere: Vite and Tia. They just turned reaping age and I'm scared for them, they're like my siblings, seeing them reaped would kill me inside.

Vite runs in first, his blonde hair is a strange feature in our family, most of us on the Cronin side have dark brown hair and pale skin, but Vite and Tia are different. They share blonde hair and tan skin. My mom says that their mom was from four, which sort of explains them.

"Ardan!" Vite exclaims as he almost tackles me to the ground.

"Hey Vite!" I say, putting on a strong face for him, "Tia!" I say as she runs over, I pat her head.

My father is glued to the TV, an interview with the Head Gamemaker is on, I don't want to watch so I take the twins into my room. They bounce on my bed and almost knock down a lamp. They manage to knock down a picture frame of my uncle, Pax. I run over to find the frame shattered. I don't reprimand them; I just pick up the pieces and move the frame to a cleaner, safer place. Pax isn't a part of my life, nor will he ever be.

After two hours of bouncing the twins get tired and run into the living room, my mom has snacks waiting, "Ardan!" she calls for me.

I walk to the kitchen, expecting to be asked to carry a tray of food, instead I find my mother motioning me toward her, "Mom? Is something the matter?" I ask

She shushes me, "Take this," she says wrapping a blue bracelet over my wrist, "it was Pax's when he was little, as long as you're have it, he can help you."

"Wherever he is," I say examining the bracelet, "Does dad know?"

She shakes her head.

"Ok," I say, and with that I return to the living room, and watch more coverage of the Games to come.

* * *

**12:00am **

A tight glove grips my wrist, yanking my bracelet off of me, "Help!" I scream. I feel like I am lifted by my feet and arms off of my bed. I pull and tug, throwing a fit to my capturers, and that's when I remember: I have been reaped.

"No!" my mother screams, "Ardan!"

My father emerges with a bat, "Get off of my son!" he yells whacking the Peacekeeper holding my left foot, the Peacekeeper regains his footing and takes out a baton and beats my father, my mother cries in the back.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I feel light headed, I've been drugged. My eyes grow tired, my body turns cold.

"Ardan Cronin, District 6, I presume?" says a man in a white lab coat, as I regain focus into life.

I force a painful nod, "Yeah,"

"Ardan, you have been reaped for the 76th Annual Hunger Games. I assume you know that this year tributes have been reaped in private? And henceforth they would be abducted?" he says

I nod again.

"Splendid," he says as he walks over to a machine. CLICK, where am I? CLICK, who am I? CLICK.

"Your basic information: name, date of birth, place of birth, personality, will be restored in a matter of minutes. The rest of it will remain a mystery to you. Now may the odds be EVER in your favor!" says a man in a white coat, who seems familiar, but isn't.

He presses a button and I am asleep.

* * *

**Pax Note: Sorry for the confusion, when I uploaded it, the chapter was supposed to have a line :/... If any Pax Pals wish to fix theirs feel free... Thanks for EVERYONE's support! With out it we wouldn't have cought this mistake!**


	9. Abduction: District 7 Cotix14

_"To celebrate the triumphant return of peace I will reinstate the Hunger Games!"_ That sentence appears in my dreams every night for a very long time, ever since President Zent gave the announcement. Tonight is no different than all the other nights, but this time something happens after he says that. I'm in a huge, green field, there's nothing around me and everything is quiet. Suddenly I hear a horrible screeching sound coming from my right, then my left and then the sound is coming from everywhere. I finally realize what is making those sounds. Mutts. About two dozen of them moving quickly towards me, they're horrible. They look like normal women from afar, but once they get closer you can see their gray skin, their gigantic claws, but the most horrible thing is their faces, filled with blood, dust and grim and their mouths always doing that horrible screeching sound...

I wake up in cold sweat. That dream... It was horrible. The worst thing I've seen in my life. I look at the clock beside my bed. It's still early, but I'm not going to be able to sleep again and I know it. I stand up and head to the kitchen and drink a glass of water. I can't stop thinking about the games. It's been so little time since the games stopped existing. The worst of all is the thought of been kidnapped in the middle of the night and then having your memories erased. Nobody knows when the reaping/kidnapping will take place, so that just makes the nervousness grow.

''Grace?'' I hear my little brother Andy calling from our bedroom. Andy is only 8, he doesn't have to worry about the reaping, but he wakes up a lot during the night too, telling me to run.

''Hi, little guy'' I say smiling and picking him up ''What are you doing up so early?''

''I was worried about you'' he says ''I woke up and you were gone, I though the Capitol kidnapped you''

''Don't worry, little guy'' I say poking his nose lightly ''They won't take me away''

''You promise?'' he asks

''I promise'' I say.

My dad walks in right then, my dad is the healer of the district so it isn't unusual from him to wake up early. I don't like my dad's job. True, we are richer than most people in district 7, but I barely get to see my dad, much less since my mom had to move to the Capitol to work with the lumber there. ''Hey, kids'' he says smiling ''I'm not going to ask what you're doing up. Want anything to eat?''

''I want a sandwich, daddy!'' Andy says completely forgetting about our heart warming conversation 2 seconds ago. My dad has that effect; he makes you forget about all the problems in your life.

''What about you, Grace?'' he asks

''No dad, I'm fine, thanks'' I say sitting down beside Andy.

There's a knock on the door and my dad stands up to open the door. ''Dr. Johnson?'' A voice that I don't recognize says ''We need your help, there was an accident with some of the woodcutters, several of them are badly injured''

''I'll go there immediately'' my dad says and rushes back inside the house ''I have to go, Grace will you make that sandwich for Andrew? Thanks!'' he says before I answer ''See you tonight, bye!'' he runs out of the house after saying that and closes the door. I sigh, this is what I meant with never seeing my dad, this is as much interaction as we get in a day.

Nothing interesting happens the rest of the day. I go to school like every day and I hang out with my best friend Victoria. When I tell my dream to Victoria she freaks out and talks to me for like half an hour about what it could mean, most of her ideas included me dying a horrible death in the arena. It would've been better if I just kept that dream to myself.

I'm finally home and I'm sitting in the couch just thinking for a very long time. Andrew is already asleep and my dad hasn't come home yet. What if I'm kidnapped tonight? What if I have to live district 7, my family and my friends? What if Victoria's prediction is right and I'm going to die a horrible death in the arena? I'm brave and I know how to use an axe, but would that be enough to keep me alive in the arena, against 23 other teenagers? I'm worried and I'm also really scared, I don't think that I can keep me promise to Andy.

''Grace?'' my dad says when he walks in ''What are you doing up so late, sweetie?'' he asks and sits down beside me.

''I can't sleep'' I say ''I'm afraid of what might happen if I do''

''Because of the games?'' he asks and I nod. My dad takes my hand and squeezes it lightly ''Grace, I love you and I'm really proud of you. I don't know what might happen, but I can promise you that whatever happens, you'll get through it'' he smiles after saying that and I smile too.

''Thanks, dad''

''You're welcome sweetie'' he says ''Now go to bed, tomorrow you have school''

I lie down in my bed and close my eyes falling asleep in just a few minutes.

Somebody covers my mouth with something, I try to scream but I can't. I feel how someone ties my hands together. I decide right then that it is more than one person, but that doesn't help my situation. They try to tie my feet together too, but I kick them as hard as I can. I hear voices and suddenly something hits me in the head and I pass out.

When I wake up again I'm in a dark room, my hands are tied to a chair and I can see anything in front of me. Door opens and the sudden light blinds me. When my eyes accustom to the light I see a small man, with very black hair and cat's whiskers in his face.

''Where am I?'' I ask him, but he doesn't answer ''What happened? Where's my family?''

''Grace Johnson?'' he asks boringly looking at a sheet.

''Yes'' I answer.

''Fourteen years old? District 7?'' he asks

''Yes and yes'' I answer.

''Great'' he says ''Prepare for erasing the memories''

''Wait, what?'' I shout and start to struggle with the straps of the chair trying to loosen them without success.

''Grace Johnson'' the man says smiling for the first time, which made him look creepier than he was ''Welcome to the Hunger Games''


	10. Abduction: District 9 nb1998

"Take your time," Jacob says kindly as I gently bring the metal circle around the device. Suddenly the buzzer rings out and I drop my head in defeat. Every few weeks we get a go of the very popular device. Our teacher calls it a steady hand game. Recently though we have had the opportunity to have a go every day as the teachers way of being nice before one of us reaped. More like abducted. And of us will definitely be reaped. In district 9 people have been having less and less kids so they aren't forced to go into the games and everyone in the school is in one school.

I watch as Jacob attempts to take the circle all the way round but it touches the wire and he is made to pass it on to the five year old girl sitting next to him. The girl embarrassingly does better than me and I'm fourteen year old. After her and a few more people we are excused from class as our teacher knows one of us will get abducted tonight and she wants to give us some free time. I say my goodbyes to my friends and we all wish each other luck for tonight.

I begin to walk my way home. My home is in the wilderness on the end of a terrace row. All the other houses were burned in what is knows as 'the grain fire'. As punishment for not supplying enough grain our old president set fire to the houses but my house survived. To get to my house I have to walk through numerous grain fields but I always share a conversation along the way. Sometimes to myself in my head where I weight out what has happened in the day and sometimes to the farmers. Today I pass Greyl Hert.

"Miller," he says as a greeting and as a sign of respect for my elder I shake his hand. He just stares at me for a bit and I know what he is thinking. He's thinking about the abduction but chooses not to mention it to me. In stead he talks of what is on his mind.

"District 9 deserves better, doesn't it?" he says in a slow and almost moving voice.

"Yeah," I say in a voice that I don't realize is too quiet for him to hear.

"We don't even get to keep this," he says pulling a few crumbs of bread out of his pocket. I sigh and begin to walk away when he grips hold of my arm. "Good luck for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." I walk away with a smile on my face and make it to my house with a few minutes to spare before my tea is ready. A bowl of soup is placed in front of me and I lap it up like a dog before going to see what state my brother is in.

My brother has not had an easy life. At the small age of four he fell down the stairs which broke his arms and because of doctors in the Capitol refusing to fix his arms properly his arms were forced to grow into an unnatural shape where they have remained. It still pains him now to move his arms and it pains us to have to watch him try and move his arms.

"How are you?" I ask as I walk into the room.

He opens his eyes and tilts his head towards me. "I'm fine, but worried about tonight," he says closing his eyes again. I walk into his small room and stare at the cracks in the ceiling and listen to the creaks of the floorboard as I walk over to him. I pick up the closest thing to me, which turns out to be a cube with different coloured squares, and begin to play with it. I seem to waste about half an hour of what could be my last day in district 9 playing with this stupid thing and when it drops to the floor and breaks I suddenly look to Rake who has fell asleep.

After saying goodnight I make my way out of my room and back down the stairs where the rest of my family are gathered.

"Have you heard the news?" my Dad asks sounding quite depressed which signals it can't be good.

"No," I say sounding more worried than ever.

"Peacekeepers have been seen entering the district from the Capitol," my Mam buts in and begins to cry. "What if they take you Mill?" I wrap my arms around her, I feel her warmth and I want to stay like this forever.

I have to tell myself I won't get reaped tonight though because I can't. What will my family do? They'll be nothing. My Mam and Dad will grow to an old couple trying to look after a boy with deformed arms that can hardly keep awake because of all the painkillers he takes. The embrace with my Mam ends and after watching some required Capitol TV on how you are not aloud to resist the peacekeepers if they come to your house I am sent to bed with many hugs.

Before going into bed though I walk into Rake's room for the second time and his eyes flicker open and he begins to speak like he has been preparing to say this.

"You can win you know, if you go in," he says.

"No I can't. Don't kid yourself, if I go in you won't see me again," I reply quite annoyed.

"You're strong, fast. You have a chance."

"You could say that about most kids Rake. All of us have to work so we are all strong."

"But you're stronger than the others. You make me proud to be your brother."

"Thanks. Same to you. I won't get reaped so don't worry about it."

"I won't," and with that his eyes seem to close instantly and within about ten minutes faint snores can be heard from his room. I walk into mine and get ready in my dressing gown before jumping into bed with my shorts on. When I wake up, I'll be fine. I repeat this in my head until I fall into nothingness.

The nail of someone clips my forearm and I lash out instantly. This isn't happening. The man tries to put something over my head but I just scream for my Mam and Dad. I kick the peacekeeper in the chest hard enough to make him fall back and I run. I grab hold of my Mam and Dad's wrists and drag them down the stairs after me. My Dad opens the door quickly and my heart beats at an incredibly fast rate but it stop when Is ee the other peacekeeper and my Dad takes him on while I dart past into the grain fields with just my shorts on.

I run and I run and I run and for a minute I'm thinking I've got away. I sprint through field after field and make it to the town hall where spotlights begin to shine all around me. By now people are coming out of their houses and there is gun shots everywhere. I look to a woman who walks out of her house and is treated with an elbow to the face. Have I brought that on her? I freeze on the spot and stare around me until a needle inject into me and once again I'm in nothingness.

I'm chained to a chair when I wake up. I don't open my eyes at the fear of seeing... Of seeing what? What was I scared of earlier? Who were the people who protected me so valiantly? And why? Who am I? And why am I here? I manage to open my eyes and look around at my surroundings. I'm just in a white room and a person who I vaguely understand to be a peacekeeper stands in front of me.

"You are in the Capitol," he says, "You were picked for the 76th Hunger Games, and you will be thrown into the arena when the hovercraft lands. You will immediately start the fight for survival, or die. May the odds be ever in your favor." With that the man pokes me in the face with his gun and makes his way out of the room.

As soon as I hear the room being locked shut my chains collapse around me and I fill with fear. Recognition of who I am is lost. I'm lost. Whoever I am anyway. I know my name is Miller. That's about it. The words district 9 pop into my head every now and again and I want the warmth off someone I can't remember but I need to find out.

I try to put puzzles together in my head. But fail after fail I only know one thing. I'm lost.


	11. Bloodbath: By Glimmerish47

Writtern By Glimmerish47!

* * *

My name is Lena Swan. I am 15. I am from district 8. I am going into the 76th hunger games. I will probably not make it out. I woke up in the capitol yesterday. I have no memories past that. I am being lifted into the arena to fight against twenty three other tributes to the death. And I don't like it one bit. I keep reviewing those few facts I know over and over in my head as the glass tube I'm standing in slowly lifts me up to the arena. The bright sunlight blinds me for a few seconds but I blink rapidly and my sight returns. I scan the area around where I am standing. I can see about eighteen of the tributes near me. We are situated in a large circle around a crashed hovercraft, this must be the cornucopia. I don't know how I know but I decide not to question it. I can only see a few weapons and a couple backpacks sitting in the hovercraft which I find odd. Only six of us will get weapons. This is going to be harder than I thought. I quickly look to my surroundings. On my side of the cornucopia is a dense forest extending about as far as I can see. On the other side of the hovercraft is a field of tall grain. I know I should run into the forest but I also will need one of those packs to survive as the countdown starts from ten I position myself to run.

10, I move my feet farther apart to get a good push.

9, I crouch lower to get a good spring.

8, I pull my arm in towards my chest.

7, a ball my hands and look to my left.

6, the girl to my right is also positioned ready to run.

5, I crouch lower separating my feet farther.

4, only four more seconds.

3, I'm ready to go.

2, Almost there.

1, I push off my pedestal and sprint to the hovercraft. I grab the first pack I get to and turn to run away. Next to me the girl from four has also reached the cornucopia along with the pair from one and the girl from two. I can tell their districts because of the large gold numbers sewn onto the backs of all of our jackets. At least this way we can identify each other since I have never seen any of them before.

I crouch low so they won't be able to see me and grab a spear on my way out of the cornucopia. I turn back to the hovercraft from my protected spot on the corner and watch the girl from four grab a trident and the girl from two grab a bow and the sleeve of arrows. The boy from six darts in grabs the sleeve of knives and darts out again. He avoids a flying arrow from the district two girl and throws a knife back at her. She ducks and the knife imbeds itself in the skull of the boy from eight my district partner. I wonder if I knew him. The boy from six sprints away from the bloodbath unharmed.

The girl from four although small has proven herself very competent with the trident striking down the girl from 5 as she tried to grab a sword from the pile. The girl from two is also skilled with a bow and has taken down the boy from 7 as he tried to run into the forest. The district twelve boy grabs the knife from my district partner's skull and starts running away. The boy from ten runs into him on his way out and the boy from 12 slashes his throat and then retreats into the grain field. The girl from one has now grabbed herself a sword and the boy from one has stationed himself in front of the backpacks guarding them from the other tributes. The girl from three and her district partner both disappeared into the trees right after the countdown and the girl from seven also ran straight into the grain. Or so I think as I haven't seen her since the fighting began.

The girl from nine is standing next to her district partner obviously trying to make an alliance They shake hands and then he runs and grabs a sword while she darts in and grabs the second backpack barely escaping the boy from one who howls in rage at being stolen from. They run out towards the forest cutting down the girl from six who is trying to dislodge the arrow from the boy from seven's chest. At the same time I see the girl from one kill the little boy from five with a thrust from her sword. I can't believe how she just killed that helpless child like that but I decide I really don't need to stick around any longer. I dart out from my hiding spot aiming to go into the patch of forest closest to me. The little girl from ten probably not older than thirteen also has the same idea as me. We race towards the trees. When I am about halfway there I hear her stumble and cry out as she falls. I turn around aiming to help her but the district twelve girl gets to her first she has an arrow probably grabbed off the ground, the district two girl has missed her targets a few times. She jumps on top of the district 10 girl and stabs the arrowhead into her chest. The little girl's eyes widen and she exhales shakily and then collapses limp on the ground. The district 12 girl quickly hops up and starts running away and I follow her ready to avenge that poor girl's death. No one deserves that, no one.

I catch up to her halfway across the center field from where we were and tackle her down. She starts to get up and starts running again and then I remember my spear. I stand up quickly and position and aim towards her retreating head. I throw with all my strength and the spear flies forward and lodges in her back. She shrieks and falls. The shock sets in that I killed someone. I stand for a moment to catch my breath and then realize I need to get out of here before the careers come for me.

I turn to the forest ready to run but the girl from four is there blocking my way she must have snuck over here while I was catching the girl from 12. Remorse struggles to consume me but I push it away I need to survive. The district four girl smiles evilly and then charges at me with her trident held out in front of her. I try to dodge but she's expecting it. Just when I think she might miss me she swings and the trident catches me in the chest. I fall in slow motion struggling to breathe. I see black spots and my vision starts to go. And I move my hand to my chest where it meets lots of wet sticky blood. I lay my head back as the darkness takes me. I hear a cannon boom and a name pops into my head. Sam. I don't know who he is maybe he was important to me but now I'll never know. That's my last thought as I slip strangely peacefully out of my body and away from the bloodstained ground where all the dead tribute's bodies lay.


	12. A River of Blood: District 6

**Written by: PaxCronin**

**Stay till the end for an important note!**

* * *

My heavy breathing can be heard a mile away, my leather boots and cargo pants given to me by the stylist are soaked with water and sweat. I feel light headed, I feel like I am going to pass out. I fling myself against a trunk. I unhook the sleeve of knives I grabbed from the Bloodbath, the cannons sounded a while ago, but I don't remember who died.

The Bloodbath is a blur to me; I don't remember the event, only parts of it. It seems that the mind erasing that the Capitol put me through is effecting me now, even hours later. Speaking of the Bloodbath, I had to kill someone. There, it's off of my conscious, off of my soul that was once pour, but is now not. It was some boy, I don't know the district, I remember the pained face in his eyes, the pour horror, and I just, just killed him.

I shake the thoughts of the boy's last moments from my mind and I wipe the stinging sweat from my eyes and look forward. Do my eyes deceive me? Is that, a river!?

I run to the river bed and douse myself in the cool water, my skin let's out an, "Ah!" as I dunk my head under the water. I wish to stay here forever, in this cold bed of water. I feel the water warm; I look at my hand and see it stained in a slick maroon, blood.

"Blood!" I shriek, standing up in the mess. Is this a Gamemaker trap? Set up to freak me out, or to ruin a water source? I don't know. But I don't want be around to find out.

I clamber up the river bed and shake the blood off of me; I hear cries from behind a rock. It sounds like an older boy, but who? I take out one of my knives and hold it like in the best stabbing position. As I approach the rock I notice the boy from twelve, He's eighteen, I can tell by the dark scruff on his face. He is holding an arrow wound in his arm. He's holding it tightly and groaning.

He shouts when he sees me, "Don't kill me! Please!" He cries when he sees my blade.

"I-I won't," I say lowering the knife.

"What time is it?" he asks as if minutes ago I wasn't batheing in his blood.

I look toward the sun to answer him, "It looks about seven." I say, "But it could be anytime."

He nods, "We're allies now."

"What!?" I say, standing up. I grip my knife again.

"Yes," he says calmly, "we could use allies."

"I guess so," I reply sheepishly.

"We should go to the Cornucopia, get the supplies that the others left,"

"Ok, which way to the Cornucopia?"

"West,"

I help the boy up and we head west. He is slow at first but eventually gets the strength to continue on. It takes us an hour to get to the Cornucopia. We wait patiently around the perimeter until the boy runs out.

After making ten feet he is blown up. I fly back from the explosion and land hard on a tree trunk. My head is dazed, reeling from the explosion. My head wobbles and wobbles as I prop up against a tree. I feel the side of my head and I feel a huge gash on my check, right under my eye.

Instantly the girl from two runs out, spear in hand, she spots the blown up corpse of the boy and runs over, she takes his shoe laces and a bottle of water he had attached to him. I take out one of my knives as she looks around. Her beady blue eyes easily spot me, her coal hair is similar to mine, it shimmers as she runs over to me.

"Stop!" I scream as she runs, "the bombs!"

But she continues to run, I quickly stumble backward as her faces turns fierce. I run backward until I feel a huge weight on my back, the girl from two. She tackles me and rolls me to the ground. She forces herself on top of me, "Six. Pax. Lies."

A cannon sounds and she is dead on top of me. Iflip her off of me and see that she has been shot with a blowgun. I look up, the boy from three.

He quickly advances and I run. I try to find the river but I feel a pinch on my neck. Immediately I fall to the ground and hold my neck. Poison.

I will serve the same fate as many before me, a nameless tribute in the Hunger Games

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
Hello readers, writers, my beloved Pax Pals!**

**I have an important announcment. As of right now, I am writing a novel! Yes, yes, crazy I know! **

**I wanted to wait to tell everyone on the news here on the story :) **

**DO NOT THINK I will be not be on the site anymore... I WILL... I will not be giving up on ANY of my stories! (Blood Dreams colab, Just a Game, Rue, and Dear will be updated just at a slower pace) **

**Thank you ALL for the support, please go on my profile for more info!**


	13. Support Your Favorite Tribute!

While we are waiting for the next chapter of the Pax Games I have decided to add some fun into the mix! Answer the following questions and your favorite tribute will be rewarded!

1.) What are the Just a Game series named after?

If you answer this your favorite tribute will survive another round!

2.) What was Pax's father's name?

If you answer this your favorite tribute will recieve a sponser gift of: weapon OR medicine (this will be decided by the author)

3.) What Hunger Games did Pax Cronin win?

If you answer this your favorite tribute will recieve a sponser gift of: a knife

PM your answers to me! Included tell me who you want to donate the gift to.

The update will be out soon.


	14. The Last Nightmare: District 7

It's been a day since the bloodbath. I think my biggest mistake yet is trying to get something from the Cornucopia, I couldn't get anything and I ended up in the middle of the fight. The things I saw… If I'm able to get out of here those images will hunt me for life. I sigh. Get out of here… That sounds so fantastic right now. I don't remember anything about home, or my family. All I know is my name, Grace Johnson, and the fact that I used to live in district 7. I wish I could know, if I die here, what will happen? Will I remember, at least for a moment? Or will I die before knowing who I really am?

A sound to my left sets me off my trance. I pull out my knife and stand up; waiting to see what will appear. Suddenly I see a boy running through the woods straight at me, he looks terrified and keeps looking back a lot. He crashes against me and we are both knocked to the ground.

''Run! Run!'' he yells loudly at me while standing up and running away from there as fast as I can.

I stand up and follow him. There was something about his voice, an urgency, which told me that he wasn't lying and that he was sincerely trying to help me. I run side by side with him for a while, but I can tell that whatever is chasing us is getting closer. There's something else too, a horrible screeching sound, that keeps getting louder and louder. I heard that sound before and it freaks me out. We keep running and we enter a big green field surrounded by woods. We would've kept running, but there is something on the other side and I realize that is the same thing we were running away from. Horrible women, mutant, with long, sharp claws and gray skin and they keep doing that sound as they get close to us.

The boy and I are in the middle of the field, his back is pressing against mine and he's trembling and so am I. The mutts come from every direction and soon enough they are surrounding us. They're at least 2 dozens of them and it looks that they are pleased to kill us.

''We'll have to fight!'' I tell the boy

''You're right'' he says, his voice a little shaky. He takes a simple, long metallic pipe of his back and holds it ready to fight.

I take out my knife too, grateful for that sponsor that decided to give me something to survive. The first mutt gets close enough to me and I stab it in the neck. That doesn't kill it, it bites my hand and I feel a sharp pain. I use my other hand to punch the mutt and it falls down and I step on its neck killing the creature. Two others are coming from my sides. I kick one of them making it stumble and fall backwards and I stab the other one repeatedly. A lot others are coming and I try to fight them as they come, but my right hand hurts a lot from the bite of the first mutt and I'm getting tired already and they just keep coming. The boy doesn't seem to be doing any better and I hear him crying out in pain a few times.

''We have to run through them'' I say and the boy looks at me as if I were mad ''They might be surprised and don't hurt us as much, is our only chance!''

He nods ''On the count of three'' he says ''One, two, three!''

The moment he says three he knocks another mutt to the ground with his pipe and starts running through the small crowd, I follow him and kick or punch any mutt that tries to keep me there to eat me. We get out of the crowd. Both of us badly bruised, but alive. We run through the woods again and I don't hear the mutts following us, still we don't stop until we are few miles away from that field.

''Are you alright?'' the boy asks me breathing heavily.

''I'm fine, you?'' I ask

''I'm ok'' he says ''Thanks, by the way, you were really useful back there''

Yet another death in the Pax Games... This one is by Cotix! Enjoy and may the odds be EVER in your favor!

* * *

''Thank you, but it wasn't all me, you were…'' I start to say but then I see something behind him, in the woods a long hand, with long claws ''Look out!'' I yell and I push him out of the way.

I feel a horrible sharp pain as the mutt's claws go through my stomach. The boy hits the mutt with his pole so hard that it falls dead on the ground. I fall as well, forgetting for a second about the pain and everything else. The boy kneels down by my side and looks at the wound. Hi eyes are watery and he looks so guilty.

''I'm sorry!'' he says ''That should've been me! Why did you do that?! You should've let me die!'' he yells that as the tears start streaming down his face.

Why did I do that? I don't know, but I don't regret it. ''I don't know'' I say not really sure if the words are coming out now ''But I don't blame you''

My vision turns dizzy. And everything stops making sense for a moment, but the boy stays and I appreciate his company more than anything right now. Then everything turns dark. Am I dead? No, because something happens next. Images start going through my head, images of my life. All of a sudden I remember everything. My house, my friends, my school, my parents, Andy, everything. I feel happy and sad at the same time, it's a bittersweet feeling, I just wish I could see them again, to tell them I'm sorry and to ask them never to forget about me. About the girl that died in the 76th annual Hunger Games. Then I hear my own cannon going off and everything is over.


End file.
